


"Welcome to the family.."

by A1netty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, Escape, Fighting, Gen, Hunted, Major Character Injury, Mind Games, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: The Bakers are in for one crazy night when Jack finds a little girl called Eveline near a crash site. Just when they thought their nightmares were over...it only gets worser.





	1. "Sister's..

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaasup !! 
> 
> Anyways I'm back with another story :) only this time it's gonna be about Resident Evil 7. But before you say anything NO !! I HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME but I still did my research ( Thanks to YouTube and Google ) Anywho, this story is gonna be based off the DLC called Daughters. Like always, I look forward to reading your comments and writing this story, so if anything just fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> P.s This story is being worked on. So chillax :)

10:34 p.m

 

Zoe Baker.  
________________

I sat on the couch watching the news while It talked about the hurricane and how much damage it had done to our city. Mama and Lucas were sitting in the kitchen cooking up some delicious soup. I hadn't noticed her calling my name because I was so zoned out by the guy on the Television. My guess.. it was something interesting. That's when daddy decided to walk in.

"We've got another one. He said panting heavily. I'll get her upstairs. Zoe, go and grab her a change of clothes and meet me upstairs.

"Yes daddy. I said taking off into the laundry room.

I've never seen a women so gorgeous as she. Daddy must've saved at least three to maybe four people tonight. Surprisingly it was only two. Only this time.. it was a little girl. Daddy said that he'd found her near an oil tanker possibly a ship that had crashed not that far out from here. The little girl was covered in some sticky oil or some kind of substance that had stained her clothing. Only thing is, we had no clue to what it was.

"Shit. I quickly took the change of clothing up the stairs towards Lucas room where the young girl had laid. She was cold and shivering to where her whole body and face had turned pale.

"Yikes !! I wonder what happened to her ? Or better yet, what happened to that ship that had crashed ? I don't know but something's definitely going on around here.

I slowly sat down on the bed beside her only to notice that she wasn't asleep. Her eyes looked so cold as of she was staring deep into my soul. The paleness of her face gave off an even colder vibe as if she wanted to say something. Instead, she just glanced up into space. Funny how a young girl can come off as evil or unveiling. Maybe it's because of her features and all the cold stares that she was giving me. It made me feel like she didn't belong here. ( but god knows that's a lie.) Poor thing almost caught hyperthermia if it wasn't for my dad. If anything... she's lucky.

"Poor thing. I said brushing her bangs towards the side. You must be freezing. Let's get you all cleaned up.

With a glance so cruel she quickly glanced up and said... "They're mine now."

"What ?

My heart started pounding inside of my chest as the lights had turned off. I felt around the room in complete darkness, even patting the bedding beside me trying to find her.

"Shit. I said opening the lighter. Little girl ? Where are you ?

The power had been cut and the storm outside had grew even louder. I searched the halls and even the rooms hoping that I was able to find her. Everything was a like a blur even though this wasn't a dream. I kept searching for the lost girl but stopped when I heard something downstairs.

"Hello ? I said moving towards the exit. Daddy, is that you ? The lights went out again.

"I hear ya Zoe. Lucas and I will check the circuit box in the garage. You stay here with your mother and keep an eye on that little girl. He said turning to leave.

"Okay.

"I'll be back shortly.

Meanwhile, the search for the little girl continued...


	2. "Let's play a game !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas baker is the master of setting up traps but what happens if Ethan beats him at his own game.

11:23 p.m

Lucas Baker.  
____________________

 

The house was fairly quiet nothing really to talk about besides the arguments between my mother and my sister Zoe. Especially with them listening and talking about the damn news all day. Everybody in this house drives me fucking insane. No wonder Zoe wants to get out. Anyways, it's to late to be thinking about that. My goal is set up some mouse traps near the out house for a special little guest. I heard that we're having some company very soon. Not to mention, a very special guest who goes by the name of Ethan. Not everybody gets to experiment on their prey. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones.

"Thank you Evie !! I shouted.

She's the only one that could've have given me such a powerful gift. It's all I ever hoped for. I guess since I'm the neighborhood fuck up, it just goes to show that i can sometimes come in handy. All i needed was my tools and pile of bodies to experiment on. Evie had it out for us and for some odd reason she'd wanted us to torture our guests. She wanted a family. To make em feel like they were never getting out. But she was right... they're never getting out. Not even that lanky tall mother fucker named Ethan. 

"Oooh.. am I gonna have some fun with this one". I smiled. I can't wait to see him squirming like a worm. Poor dumb bastard. If only he knew what he was getting himself into. Don't worry Evie. I'll make sure you'll enjoy the show. Just wait until his eyes pop out like a fucking blow fish !! I'll make sure he can't wiggle his way out of this one.

He honestly had no idea what he was in for. All of his little nightmares just can't up and disappear. He had to face em first. He had to suffer the consequences if he wanted to save his poor little wife. Ethan was no hero. Even the old man knows that more than anyone. Ethan was just some stubborn asshole coming to look for his deranged wife. Lord knows she wasn't getting out. Although I feel pretty bad for whomever decides to come here. They're just asking to be slaughtered. Just like that poor fucking pig of an officer for example.

"Dumb bastard. I laughed. He's probably getting chopped up right now. If only them pigs knew how to stay the Fuck away from here. God knows he'd still be alive. Oh fucking well. I shrugged. His loss. Now, let's see where my little piggy Ethan has gone.

And now the games can begin...


	3. "There mine now "

12:00 p.m.

Eveline.

Ugh.. I hated being stuck in the lab. Mommy and daddy wouldn't let me run free so I had to break out. You should've seen the look on their faces. The way they all ran and screamed had brought joy to little heart. Now they'll see how it truly feels to be trapped. I'm just like everyone else. A small human being that just wants to start a family. I have no one and they'll never understand what that feels like until they have experienced that on their own. I'm no monster, I just want love. To show these people that I'm more than just an science project. I can be the awesome most loving daughter that anyone could ever hope for. All I'm asking for is a chance. And if they can't give it to me... well I'll make them.

"Will you be my mommy ?

"Evie ? What are you talking about ? Mia asked.

"Just answer my question Mrs. Winters. Evie said annoyed. Will you be my mommy ?

"Sure Evie. I can be your mommy but play times over. I need you to set these people free. Mia said moving closer. Can you do that for me ?

I could see right through her lies. She didn't want to be my mommy or apart of my family. All she wanted to do was trap me inside that damned basement. I refuse to go back to being locked up. This is my freedom. Does she really think that she can do this to me ? Now she must suffer the consequences.

"No. Evie said turning off the lights. You lied to me mommy.

"What ?

"You said that we can be together as a family.

"We are a family Evie.

"NO WE'RE NOT !! she shouted. We were never a family. You used me.

"Evie wait !!

"Now it's your turn to suffer the consequences. She said laughing before disappearing.

"EVIE !!! 

Everything went pitch black. My family were now called the molded and I controlled them. There was nothing that anyone could've done to stop it. The whole ship was mine's even Mia. She thought that she could slip away from my grasp but to be honest this was only the beginning.

"Face your fears mommy. Evie said echoing throughout Mia's head. You'll never escape from this ship. We're a family now. No one will ever come between us. Including daddy Ethan.

"Evie you have to stop this !! You will never be able to control my mind. 

"Looks like I already have. She laughed before disappearing again. Don't worry mommy. I'll take good care of you.

"Evie ? Get back here. I want you out of my head !! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH !! 

No response....

"Somebody's been a bad girl. Evie said walking up. Don't worry mommy. Once this is all over you can go back to daddy Ethan. That's if he makes it out of here alive.

"Fuck you !!

"Language mommy. You don't want grandpa to hear you now don't you ? 

"Evie, just let me go. 

"I'm afraid i can't do that. She said flicking on and off the lights. You can stay here and think about what I've said. Then maybe later we can talk. She said leaving. As a family.

"EVIE !!


	4. "No way out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia explains what's it like being trapped under Eveline's spell. Although to her it's more like being under Eveline's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so these chapters are gonna be really short. :/ 
> 
> Sorry about any inconvenience but it is what it is.

12:40 p.m

Mia Winters.

"Is this a dream ? Mia said rubbing her head. No, this isn't a dream. This is real. 

My head was pounding as if I got hit by a pack of bricks. I quickly took a glance around the room wondering where I was being held at. It took me at least 5 minutes to finally realize that I was trapped inside the basement. Or what they call a guest house. It's my fault for talking to Evie the way I did, but the little bitch just wouldn't shut up. Her voice and everything she does was driving me insane. I stood up painfully as I noticed the scars and bruises on forehead and arm.

"Fuck. Did I do that ? Mia asked herself. I have to find a way out of here.

I quickly turned towards my right when I heard someone walking in. She was elderly woman with grey hairs sticking out from the sides of her head. She looked as if she were sick but god only knows what Eveline might've done to her. I'm just hoping she'll probably help me escape. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask right ?

"Um.. hey ? Mia panicked. Who are you ? Where am I ?

"Your at home dear. The woman spoke deviously. You're right where you belong.

"Wait, who are you ? Why the Fuck are you keeping me here !!

The woman just smiled.

"My names Marguerite Baker. And Eveline's going to be your new sister.

She spoke normal but to me something seemed off. What was really going on around here ?

"Excuse me ?

"Why are you keeping me here ? Why can't you just let me go ?

Marguerite just smiled as she brought the tray over towards the cell.

"Because she'll punish me.

"Who Marguerite ? Who's trying to punish you ?

"Your daughter Evie.

"What ? Mia said confused. But she's not my...

"Hush now child. You need to eat. She said removing the tray. Hurry up now before it gets cold. She smiled. I made just for you. 

I had to stop myself from throwing up. Whatever it was. It wasn't food. If I'm not mistaken, the food looks like someone's leftover artery. What the Fuck is wrong with these people ?

"Um, I'm not hungry.

"Eat up now dear. You don't want the food to get cold now do you ?

"I said I'm not hungry. Mia said pushing the plate.

The grin on her face looked creepy. Her eyes narrowed as if she wanted to punish me. Whatever that horrible smell was coming from wasn't helping. I just needed to get as far away from these people as possible. No matter the cost.

"Fine !! Marguerite said snatching the plate. Then you can just sit there and rot !! 

When she left she slammed the door behind her as if she was trying to scare someone. But for some odd reason her eyes said less. It's like she's trying to go back to being her normal self but Evie won't let her. Her mind control over the bakers have left them all speechless and with violence. This little game that Eveline's playing is only going to get more people hurt. However, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop her.

But first things first.. I need to contact Ethan.


	5. Marguerite and the Molded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite makes friends with the Molded as know as Eveline's family. She hunts and stalks Mia , also her Husband Ethan who may be on the way to save her.

1:00 a.m.

Marguerite Baker.

"OH !!! That ungrateful little bitch !! she spat. HOW DARE SHE INSULT ME IN MY OWN HOME ?

"Shut the hell up Marguerite. What do want me to do about it ?

"I want you to go out there and slap some sense into her like you did with Zoe.

"Oh for Fuck sakes. Get the hell out of here Marguerite !!

"Fuck you Jack. You no good son of a bitch.

I took off upstairs and slammed the door shut behind me. 

"I can't believe Jack won't discipline that ungrateful little bitch. She has no idea what I'm capable of. Marguerite said losing her temper. No no Evie sweetheart. I've got it. I'll make her behave in a more promised manner. I promise. No one's ever gonna disrespect us in our home every again.

"What the hell are you talking about ?

"Oh shut up Jack. And get out of my way. I need to speak with Mia.

"You best leave the young lady alone. Jack said pushing her back. 

"But you won't do anything about it. You'll just let her step all over us and Evie won't go for it.

"Dammit woman, I've told you that I'll handle it !! He shouted.

"Then go handle it then. She said slamming the door.

I kept hearing her voice inside my head telling me to relax. I wanted to evoke normal again but Evie says that this is how it's supposed to be. We're a family now and I can't abandon her like Zoe did. If only that child could've seen what we've seen then maybe she wouldn't be so stubborn in excepting her gift. Not everyone gets this kind of opportunity. Eveline needs Zoe and Zoe needs Mia. 

"No, I won't let her get near that woman. I'll punish Zoe far more worser than I'll punish Mia. They think they'll make it out of here alive without excepting Eveline's gift ?Then they better think again. All she ever wanted was a family. A home to call her own. I guess we're the lucky ones.

Now she's brought with her the molded. Victims of our previous experiments. None to which had escaped. They were lonely or either didn't have a place to stay. So we made them apart our family. We feed them the flesh of the other human beings mixed with Eveline's gift. They wouldn't have known until they started getting sick. That's when the molded takes it affect. Seeping through their minds and souls eventually turning more innocent people into them. My dear Eveline wanted them to see... she wanted them to see what it feels like to finally have a family.

Her gift was something that could've been shared by the universe, but instead she chose us. The bakers family will forever be grateful. Everyone besides Zoe.


	6. "She's our family now "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains how Evie is apart of their family and how it affected him and his wife Marguerite the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this and this story will end. I have other stories in mind that I wanna get out and or edit and tbh...it just feels like I'm rushing to get em all out. :(
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

2:00 a.m.

Jack Baker.

 

I don't know what's gotten into us. That girls taking over our family and their's nothing that I can do to stop it. Marguerite and I seem to be taking it the most. She wouldn't stop bitch'n about the guests not liking her food. I swear that woman drives me insane. The other day I had stop myself from strangling her. If only you could see the look on their faces. Eveline, or as they call her Evie was one of a kind. That little girl came into our lives and fucked everything up. We had alot going for ourselves but Evie seemed to have something else mind. God.. if only we could go back to how things were I would've never had rescued that woman nor little girl.

"Why did I have to be a superhero and rescue that little bitch !! I shouted. Now look at us, looking like a bunch of fucking idiots going off by what a little girl tells us.

I didn't know if Evie was around when I was having a fit or not. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs but it wasn't hers.

"Who the fuck is it ?

"Relax pop it's just me. Lucas said walking in. Mom wants to know if you've finished that sink yet.

"No I haven't. I spat. If she's so goddamned worried about the sink being fixed. Then tell her to come fix it herself.

"Sure whatever. 

"And stay from down here !! This is for our guests only.

"Alright alright. Lucas said leaving.

All that was left was my thoughts and this dusty ass mirror. I took a long and steady look at the man that I've become.

"Why am I like this ?

My hands were all bloody as if I've just got done chopping up dead body parts. My glasses were broken and my chest was split wide open. The stitches that Marguerite had done were starting to open back up. "Great, just fucking great.

"Shit. That's gonna leave a bruise.

I gently ran my fingertips over the mark before remembering what I had did to myself that day. I remember drowning Marguerite in the bathtub when she had attacked me, I remembered chasing Zoe down the hall and through the entire house asking her to accept Evie's gift. I also remember dragging Lucas into a dark room so that Evie and him could have a little time to chat. That hasn't been the same since.

"Wait something's not right. I thought to myself as I tried to put all the pieces together. I tried to kill my own fucking family.

No one knew this except Zoe, Mia and that lucky sonvabitch Ethan. Somehow I didn't believe it my damn self.

"What the Fuck is going on !! I yelled.

"Grandpa ?

"GET OUT MY HEAD !! WE DON'T WANT YOU IN OUR LIVES !! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!!

"No I'm not. Evie said walking up behind him. You're doing this to yourself. All I wanted was a family.

"SHUT UP !!

"Make me. Evie Chuckled.

"You've played to many games little lady. You need to learn how to stay in a child's place. You can never force me to turn against my own family.

"But I've already did.

"NO YOU HAVENT !!

"Yes I did. She smiled. Then how come Zoe isn't apart of this family ? 

I thought about everything she said before responding. The little witch had a point.

"Because you've pushed her away. I said facing her. You made her the outcast of this family !!

"She didn't want to BE apart of this family because she didn't like me. She also didn't want to be labeled as a freak or a serial killer.

"Serial killer ?

Evie just laughed.

"You haven't read the papers ? Apparently you guys are labeled as freaks and have been dead for almost three years now. She smirked. Your mines now. 

"You're lying.

"I have nothing to lie about. Evie said flickering on and off the lights. You see, when your family were confirmed dead that's when everything started to fall in place. Your family's been broken for ages now thanks to me and the molded.

"Fuck you !!

"Your welcome. She smiled.

"Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone ? Why did you pick my family ? We're not killers.. nor are we psychopaths !!

"I never said that you were.

"BUT YOU'RE ASSUMING IT AREN'T CHA ?

Evie just sat there quietly. Her eyes were as cold as ever. Instead of replying she just twirled around and around in the small kitchen chair. Not paying Jack no attention.

"Answer me Evie. He said getting irritated. Now !!

"Okay. She said standing up. I saw you guys as an easy target. Therefore, I was desperate and just wanted to be loved.

"You think that by destroying my family you'll be loved ?

"No, because you've already made me apart of your family.

This little girl was clever. Very clever. It's like she knew exactly what I was thinking or fixin to say. What was she ? Is this even real ?

"When can I have my REGULAR family back ?

Evie thought it about it for a minute before disappearing.

"Never. She giggled.


	7. "Oh Ethan ? Where are you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan explains what it was like being stuck without Mia. This is basically how I thought it should've went before Ethan went to Dulvey Louisiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter lol.

2:45 a.m.

Ethan Winters.

It seems like it was just yesterday when I received a phone call from Mia. Apparently, she's been dead for almost three years now and no ones ever heard from her since. (Including her own family) You see, myself and Mia were married for almost five years and she's been my rock ever since. The fact that she would just up and disappear just didn't make any sense to me. Last time I heard from her was when she was on a ship sailing across the Atlantic sea. Apparently she's been babysitting some cargo that needed to be transported to another city. It was strange and weird at the same time because she's never been away from home this long.

"My God Mia, I said face palming. Where have you've been ?

The only memories that I have of her are when we went out on a family picnic in Louisiana. Everybody was there including her grandparents Tess and Greg. It was...nice for the time being but that was it until after she had disappeared. Now I have no idea where she is or where she could've possibly had went. I heard there was a storm so I'm thinking she might've gotten killed..

"No ! I shouted. That can't be right. 

But then again...it also makes sense.

"Fuck.

I quickly read the email that had popped up on my computer screen. I was surprised when I seen that it was from my friend Kevin. He'd just had gotten home from the military and wanted to know if I wanted to go out. You know, to clear my mind. I declined and continued thinking about Mia. 

"This is insane. How can someone just up and disappear without letting their own family know ? Let alone their only husband ? I thought. Am I really that bad of a man ? Or did Mia fake her death to be with somebody else ? 

I don't know but all this thinking was driving me insane. I continued rubbing the sides of my temples before another email had popped up.

"Mia ?

"Ethan,  
I'm alive !! and well.. I need you to come and get me. I'm in here in Dulvey Louisiana near the bayou. I'll send you the address but I need you to come as soon as possible.  
P.s~ I can't wait for you to get here. We can finally be a family again. Love Mia.

"Mia ? What the Fuck..

I quickly stood up as I heard my cell phone ringing.

"Hello ?

"Hey man, I'm just checking up on you to make sure everything's alright. 

"Yeah. Um, I'm fine I was just um..

"Dude are you okay ? 

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just..

"You sure ? Do you want me to come over ?

"No. I said scratching my head. No I'm fine Kev I just got a weird email from someone.

"Really ? We'll who is it ?

"I don't know. It from an unknown source. Ah, it's probably a virus or something.

"Ethan, you know me and my wife are worried shitless about you.

"Yes yes I know I know. Look, I'll call you in the morning.

"Okay. I'll talk to you then.

I quickly hung up the phone before pacing back and forth in the living room. Was Mia really alive ? Or was somebody fucking with me ? I couldn't tell the difference but I had hold myself together. 

"Mia, if you're really out there now's not the time to fuck around. I need to know if your alive or not. I said grabbing my car keys. Hold on baby I'm coming.


End file.
